lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego The Hunger Games The Video Game
Lego The Hunger Games is a video game based on the trilogy. It will be released for 7th and 8th generation consoles. The hub is District 12 and District 13. Most adult themes are toned down. During Free Roam, players can travel (by trains) to District 12, The Capitol, District 13, The 74th Arena, The 75th Arena, and The 50th Arena. *FEEL FREE TO ADD ON TO THIS PAGE. ALL OF THE MOCKINGJAY LEVELS ARE NOT ENTIRELY DONE YET!* The Hunger Games 'May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favour' Summary: Katniss and Gale hunt in preparation for the reaping, not knowing what lays before them... Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne Location: District 12. Objective: Hunt for 3 rabbits, 5 deer, and 4 bears. 'Training' Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been chosen and are preparing for the Games. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark Location: Capitol Training Centre. Objective: Go to each of the ten training stations and complete the puzzles that they have to offer. 'Let the Games Begin!' Summary: Katniss and Peeta go their separate ways as Peeta joins the Careers and Katniss hides. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark. Location: The 74th Arena. Boss: Glimmer (3 hearts). Objective: Stay alive for 1 minute, 30 seconds while exploring the very large arena. 'A Rue-ful Alliance' Summary: Katniss and Rue form an alliance as they try to destroy the Careers' food. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Rue. Location: Career's Hideout. Boss: Marvel (4 hearts). Objective: Surround the Career's food, light up all three fires, and destroy the food. 'In Love' Summary: Katniss finds Peeta and has to go to a feast to heal him, while the public believes they are in love and they must act it out to please the crowd. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Thresh, Peeta Mellark Location: The 74th Arena. Objective: Defeat all the remaining Careers, and make your way to the feast in 1 minute. Boss: Clove (5 hearts) 'The Scandal' Summary: It's almost the end of the Hunger Games as Katniss and Peeta fight the last of the tributes, but President Snow has a surprise in store for them... Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark. Location: The Forest. Objective: Survive the attacks of the Mutts and the deadly Cato. Bosses: Cato (7 hearts), 3 Mutts (3 hearts each). Catching Fire 'Victory Tour' Summary: Katniss and Peeta go on the victory tour because they won the Hunger Games. But President Snow still has surprises for them... Characters: Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch Abernathy. Location: Tour Train. Objective: Explore the Tour Train, but don't get in the way of the Peacemakers. 'The Capitol's Revenge' Summary: Katniss comes home and expects everything to the peaceful, but the Capitol wants revenge and District 12 becomes dangerous... Characters: Katniss, Gale, Prim Location: Whipping Post. Objective: Stop the Peacemakers from whipping Gale. Boss: Romulus Thread (6 Hearts) 'Haymitch's Hunger Game' While on the train ride to the Capitol, Katniss and Peeta watch the 50th Hunger Games video. Characters: Haymitch (Young), Maysilee Donner. Location: 50th Arena. Objective: Survive for 1 minute, 10 seconds while exploring the very large arena. 'The Quarter Quell' Summary: For the Quarter Quell, Katniss and Peeta have to go back to the arena and train, again. Characters: Katniss, Peeta. Location: Capitol Training Centre. Objective: Go to each one of the ten training posts and complete the puzzles they have to offer. 'Back to the Arena' Summary: Katniss and Peeta are back in the arena as they make alliances with other tributes, but why? Characters: Katniss, Peeta, Finnick Odair, Mags, Beetee, Wiress, Johanna Mason, Enobaria, Brutus Location: 75th Arena. Objective: Survive for 2 minutes while exploring the very large arena. 'The Clock & The Rescue' Summary: Katniss and crew are being played with but little do they realize what will happen to them. Characters: Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna Mason. Location: Arena Forcefield. Objective: Destroy the forcefield and then escape the fiery explosions. Mockingjay District 13 Summary: Explore District 13, and interact with different citizens. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Fulvia Cardew, Primrose Everdeen Location: District 13 Objective: Explore District 13 and interact with different citizens. The Reunion Summary: Avoid the bombings of District 13 by the Capitol. Then, reunite with Peeta. Characters: Katniss, Prim, Gale, Haymitch Abernathy, Plutarch Heavensbee Boss: Peeta Mellark (Hijacked) (4 Hearts) District 2 Fortress Summary: Attack the Nut located in District 2. Characters: Katniss, Haymitch Boss: 5 District 2 Peacekeepers (2 Hearts Each) A Furry Adventure Summary: Get to Tigris' shop without being caught by Peacemakers and Capitol cameras. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale, Peeta, Leeg 1 and 2, Cressida, Mesalla, Castor and Pollux, Mitchell, Jackson, Holmes Boss:10 Peacemakers (3 hearts each), Capitol Aircraft (3 hearts each) Into the Eye of the Hurricane Summary: Katniss and her unit travel inconspicuously through the Capitol while avoiding traps. Characters: Katniss, Boggs, Gale, Peeta, Leeg 1, Leeg 2, Cressida, Mesalla, Castor, Pollux, Mitchell, Jackson, Homes The Battle of Panem Summary: Battle at Snow's mansion in one of the most ferocious attacks in the country's history. Characters: Katniss, Prim (Medic), Peeta A New World Order Summary: Work to defeat Coin as Katniss and Snow. Characters: Katniss, President Coriolanus Snow Boss: Alma Coin (20 Hearts) All Characters - Katniss Everdeen - Peeta Mellark - Gale Hawthorne - Primrose Everdeen - Mrs. Everdeen - President Coriolanus Snow - Rue - Thresh - Marvel - Glimmer - Foxface - Cato - Clove - Haymitch Abernathy - Haymitch (Young). - Effie Trinket - Seneca Crane - Mayor Undersee - Madge Undersee - Delly Cartwright - Greasy Sae - Hazelle Hawthorne - Rory Hawthorne - Vick Hawthorne - Posy Hawthorne - Mr. Mellark - Mrs. Mellark - Leevy - Cray - Rooba - Ripper - Darius - Cinna - Flavius - Venia - Octavia - Lavinia - Caesar Flickerman - Claudius Templesmith - Portia - Twill - Bonnie - Gloss - Cashmere - Enobaria - Brutus - Wiress - Beetee - Finnick Odair - Annie Cresta - Mags - Male Morphling - Female Morphling - Blight - Johanna Mason - Woof - Cecelia - Chaff - Seeder - Maysilee Donner - Romulus Thread - Plutarch Heavensbee - Tigris - Fulvia Cardew - President Alma Coin - Boggs - Leeg 1 - Leeg 2 - Castor - Pollux - Cressida - Messalla - Mitchell - Jackson - Homes - Dr. Aurelius - Dalton - Commander Paylor - Titus Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Images Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One